


Back to the beginning

by AislingRobin



Series: You Got Me! [1]
Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M, g eazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingRobin/pseuds/AislingRobin
Summary: She kept sayin G Eazy was her favourite rapper!Gerlad has been hurt so many times he thinks he can never trust anyone again. That is until he met Ashlynn. Two lives were changed that day. Will she turn out to be jut like the others or will she be the one who actually gets him?





	Back to the beginning

A/N hey! to anyone that's reading this thank you, I hope you enjoy it this is my first time publishing my writing. I love reading these and thought I'd give it a shot I'd love any feedback. If it's wanted I can continue let me know ☺️ enjoy babes☀️

 

ASHLYNN'S POV

I was at the very front of the stage watching G perform. I usually hang backstage and watch the show but he wanted me in the crowd tonight, I thought it was kind of weird but who cares I still get to see my baby perform. It reminded me of the night we first met at Post Malone concert of all places.

***FLASHBACK***

My friends and I had gone to see Post Malone who had come to Adelaide for the first time. At the concert he had a special guest, G eazy we freaked out, we were so excited I loved his music. About half way through the show G came on stage.

I looked up at him while he performed, he was amazing. I was with my friends and we were pretty drunk and singing along to the lyrics and dancing .

When he was done I screamed out "Sing loaded!" Loaded was one of my favourites solely because of the line 'she kept saying G eazy is her favourite rapper'

He looked out and then asked.

"who said that?"

Slightly embarrassed I closed my eyes and laughed then I felt my friend Jess push me slightly and when I opened my eyes he was right in front of me. Girls were screaming all around me then G handed me the mic and said.

"tell me what you want he to sing gorgeous"

Still slightly embarrassed but pretty tipsy I said into the mic

"sing loaded because G eazy is my favourite rapper"

I winked and blew him a kiss and he just smirked and winked back.

He then began performing the song and when my favourite line came up he ran over to me handing me the mic and I screamed the lyrics

"G EAZY IS MY FAVOURITE RAPPER!"

After that I handed him the mic back and he continued with the song and the show went on.

After the show was over me and my friends went to leave when I was suddenly stopped by a security guard.

"Hey are you the girl who was singing with G?" He asked.

I laughed jokingly and replied "yep that was me..want an autograph?"

He just laughed and said "no but G wants you back stage"

My friends were freaking out saying "OMG you have to go"

I nodded and then said to them

"fine I'll go I'll text you when I'm done see you later"

I hugged them goodbye although i wasn't expecting to be gone from them long.

The security guard lead me backstage where I saw Post Malone and totally fangirled over him.

"Omg posty I love you so much your music is amazing" he smiled and gave me a hug.

"thank you that means a lot, I heard you singing with G you were pretty good" he winked at me and then I saw a tall figure dressed in all black come from the next room.

"hey! That ones mine" he said laughing.

"shit bro ain't know that was yours, I'll leave you to it" Austin said winking to me. 

I was so nervous and I think he noticed because he came over gave me a hug whispering.

"don't be nervous I'm not gonna hurt you"

I laughed and said "good I'm Ashlynn by the way but you can call me Ash" I smiled at him making him smile. 

"Wow such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, I'm Gerald but you can call me G" I smiled not knowing what to say.

"Would you like to come to a the after party with us?" G asked looking kind of nervous.

"Sure I'd love to" I said excitedly.

On the way to the party we made small talk laughing about my performance and how he performed the song just because I'd asked and how much he liked performing and getting wasted.

At the party he clung to me putting his arm around my waist as we walked in and holding my hand playing with my hair that kind of thing. I was a little confused, thinking he wasn't the touchy lovey type, but who cares I liked the attention he was giving me.

After partying for hours and having way too many drink as well as some terrible dancing G said "would you like to go back to my hotel?"

I whispered in his ear "yes please" making him smirk.

On the way to the hotel I layed my head on his shoulder he put his arm around me and began stroking my hair. I never expected him to be such a sweet heart but he was, he was also quite the gentle man.

During the ride I felt kind of sick "too much to drink?" G asked.

"Maybe just a little" I replied.

"We aren't far from the hotel now" he said reassuringly. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder again.

"We're here" the driver said

"Thank you" G said as we walked out.

G helped me out, still feeling sick I stumbled a bit in my heels and then I felt he pick me up carrying me bridal style, I giggled the whole was up to his room. He had the penthouse room with an amazing view. He put me down and I walked over to the window looking out over the city, the city that I grew up in the one I hated until now. It was so beautiful.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I heard G ask. I looked at him he was so handsome in his black jeans and black t shirt with a leather bomber jacket.

"What are you staring at?" He laughed I suddenly snapped out of it  
"What are you staring at?" He laughed I suddenly snapped out of it.

"sorry you're just quite nice to look at" I said and winked.

"Speak for yourself Ash" he came up and put his arms around my waist. I smiled and look up at him, even with heels on he was still significantly taller than me. He looked down at me

"Can I kiss you Ashlynn?" He actually asked I was surprised. 

"Of course you can G" he then leaned down and kissed me. It was amazing I was so entranced by his kiss I hadn't noticed his hands move down my body signalling for me to jump into his arms. He then whispered "jump" and I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist. He then walked us to the bedroom placing me on the bed before getting on top of me kissed my neck slowly starting to move down.

I felt his hand move slowly up my thighs pulling my dress up. I then sat up pulling my dress off leaving my in just some black panties. "No bra?..I like that" he smirked.

He began kissing down my breast I felt him suck hard on one them and I knew that would leave a mark he kissed all the was down to the top of my panties. He then looked up at me as if asking permission I nodded and he ripped them off. I heard him moan as he looked at me.

"What?" I giggled

"You're just so wet and ready for me already baby " he said with a giant smirk on my face.

He kissed up my thigh teasing me. He teasingly entered on finger inside me slowly pumping

"please G...in need you" I moaned.

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking. I sat up and helped him take of his shirt and unbutton his jeans. I then slowly pulled down his boxers when his erection sprang up I looked at it in shock. It was so big I was kind of scared.

He looked down as I took it in my hand and began pumping he moaned.

"stop teasing baby girl"

I giggled and he later me down on the bed positioning himself at my entrance. He must have seen I was nervous and said.

"don't worry baby I'll go slow" he kissed me and held my hand as he began to push himself into me. Both of us let out moans. I could feel him stretching me out.

"Fuck! you're so tight Ash" it hurt a little but he gave me time to adjust and slowly it began to feel good. He began pumping in and out faster and faster hitting all the right spots inside me. I fire began pooling in my stomach.

"I'm close baby" he moaned in my ear.

"Me too" I could hardly think straight.

"Come for me Ashlynn"

That was enough to send me over the edge coming around him and feeling his release inside me. After coming to he smiled saying "that was amazing" I giggled.

"it's the best sex I've ever had"

He smirked and kissed me.  
We layed together for a while then I realised how late it was.

"WHOA! It's 3am shit I should go"

I sat up looking for my clothes and he looks at me, he looked kind of hurt.

"can you please stay?"

He looked sad I then replied.

"I didn't take you as the stay over and cuddle type"

Again he looked a little hurt.

"I'm not, usually I'll be kicking a girl out"

I laughed standing up looking for my dress.

"what's different about me then?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around me and said "I don't know there's just something about you. Even just talking to you tonight I can tell you're different not after game or money just...please... stay?" he said with those big beautiful brown puppy dog eyes.

"okay" I sighed kissing him " just let me just text my friends.

I went into the bathroom and texted my friends in our group chat.

 

******  
Me: "Hey, won't be back tonight will see you tomorrow love you x"  
Almost instantly Jess, Chloe, Courtney and Alex texted. I swear they never sleep. Our group had 9 of us but they were always the first to answer.  
Jess: "Get some girl"  
Chloe: "Are you with G eazy?!"  
Courtney: "Girl give us some goss"  
Me: "Yes I am and I already did ;)"  
Alex: "Gurrrlll I'm so jealous"  
Me: "I'll fill you in tomorrow. Night guys x"  
Chloe:" you better! Night xx"  
*******

I then got back into bed with G. I thought he was asleep but then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and kiss my neck. 

"Goodnight G"

"Good night Ash"


End file.
